


Swan Queen Prompts

by Dances_In_Ashes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dances_In_Ashes/pseuds/Dances_In_Ashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ever-growing collection of Swan Queen prompts I receive on Tumblr (follow me at dances-in-ashes).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anon asked for jealous!Regina

(Ten Sentence Fic)

 

The way her mouth is thinly set and her eyes hard suggests Regina is unhappy (so Emma thinks with an internalized sigh as she heads back towards the woman with their drinks). Black eyes cut over her shoulder, and the blonde can practically feel the anger hanging in the air around her when she sidles up to her.

"I got you this really cool drink," she greets, smiling in hopes of defusing the potential burning down of the Rabbit Hole. "Here," she sets the martini glass in front of Regina, the drink blood red on the bottom, changing to electric green in the middle, and dark green on top; sitting next to the former Evil Queen it rather makes her look like the Disney villain… "It’s called Sex With An Alligator, it looked cool and it has apple in it…" That glare that was trying to light someone on fire is suddenly aimed at her, “What?! You haven’t even tried it, yet!”

"You were flirting with that bartender; don’t think I didn’t see you leaning over the bar and flashing that… that… _infuriating_ smile!” Regina is suddenly much too close, hissing the words at her, and Emma only breaks eye contact to glance back towards the bar.

"Umm, Mikey is gay, Regina, we were just catching up…are you -are you jealous?"

Regina pulls back, glances at the big man behind the bar, and suddenly her expression falls (but Emma can see the blush rising in her cheeks), “Don’t be ridiculous,” she mutters as she brings the green drink to her lips


	2. mermaidsandsprinkles asked for 'an old record player.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten sentence fic from Tumblr.

Setting the needle on the vinyl record and flipping the power switch, Regina moves towards the middle of the room where Emma is standing awkwardly.

The record hisses and makes a popping click before the needle catches, then launches into a low, comfortable white noise.

"Isn't this a little before your time?" she asks the blonde, one perfect eyebrow up.

Emma shrugs as she draws Regina against her, slow and deliberate. "Doesn't mean I can't like it. Besides, it brings back good memories."

The song begins, the notes warm and melancholy all at once, and Regina hears Emma sigh as the tension slips from her body. She allows the taller woman to cradle her, to rock them back and forth in the mostly-dark sitting room as Frank Sinatra sings of dancing among the stars.

"This is one of my favorite songs," she hears, Emma's voice quiet, and can't quite imagine Emma ever listening to Sinatra -but the Savior has never failed to surprise her.

Her fingers grip the front of Emma's shirt and she rests her cheek against her collarbones; the smells of old coffee (work), leather (that damned jacket), and cinnamon (purely Emma) greet her like a balm, because this is what home feels like.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt from up1701steps: 99, Swan Queen

"You probably thought that I’d never escape  
I’d be a rat in a cage, I’d be a slave to this place.

But you don’t know how hard I fought to survive

Waking up all alone when I was left to die  
You don’t know about this life I’ve led,

All these roads I’ve walked  
All these tears I’ve bled  
So how can this be?  
You’re praying to me  
There’s a look in your eyes, I know just what it means…

I can be your everything."

-In This Moment, "Whore"

 

“It doesn’t matter, Regina!” Emma tells her, one hand on the former mayor’s forearm to prevent her from fleeing, “because I know you.”

Although the words help, it’s ultimately the understanding in the blonde’s eyes that stays Regina. Of all people, Emma had always been the one who saw her for who she was. In Emma’s eyes she wasn’t ‘the Evil Queen,’ she was just, simply, Regina. A woman who had lost much, had lost her way, and had lost herself.

“Those things you did… they’re in the past… and that isn’t you anymore. The woman I’ve fallen in love with raised a child as a working single mother, and almost killed herself to save an entire city of people she doesn’t even like. That’s who you are, Regina, that’s what I see; you have the potential to do so much good.”

It doesn’t come as a surprise when Emma draws her in for a kiss, tears racing down her cheeks at the adoration being conveyed through the simple gesture. The Savior was accepting her past, understanding it was a part of her, but loving her all the same; it was the first time in her life she felt herself at the center of someone else’s universe, and it frightened her as much as it exhilarated her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW implied self-harm; not graphic, but here nonetheless  
> TW blood (from self-harm); again, not graphic, but here

"Deadly sins have looked my way  
One by one they’re killing me  
Always wanting  
More and more  
…  
I have a death pact with myself  
Single barrel, on the shelf  
So let’s make this real  
Spin the fucking wheel"

-Butcher Babies, "Give Me Reason"

It had all been so overwhelming since they’d gotten back from Neverland. The town, of course, had been ecstatic upon their return, with Henry in tow and Hook now a celebrated hero. There had been a party that first night, with Ruby at the helm, where the entire town showed up to toast and eat and drink. Everyone, that was, except for Regina; which Emma had noticed immediately.

She sent a text to the woman, wondering why she wasn’t there, but after an hour without a reply she finally slipped out of the diner and walked hastily towards that large white mansion on Mifflin Street. Her pounding went unheard, the booming echoing into the large foyer, and she’d long since given up mashing the doorbell. 

Suffice to say, when she finally did get the front door open (she was going to have a talk with Regina about the safety of not using a deadbolt), she was caught off-guard by the silence and the darkness. She called Regina’s name into the stillness of the mansion, going room to room; she finally found the woman curled up in Henry’s bed, clutching his pillow to her chest as if it were the only thing tethering her to reality, which it might have been if the blood on the sheets was any inclination.

Emma eased her weight down onto the bed, realizing that even after everything they’d been through these last several years, how lonely and apart this woman felt –the complete disconnect from people she suffered. She wrapped her arms around the woman, who was so much smaller than most people realized, and pressed their bodies tightly together despite a whimpered protest; her fingers wrapped around wrists that were still bleeding, allowing gold to spill out and heal her wounds like Regina had once taught her.

And Emma whispered promises of better days and happier times into the darkness, lips in ebony hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for “Emma asking Regina to show her what she used to wear in the Enchanted Forest.”

“Well, I got to see what everyone else wore in the Enchanted Forest… how come I didn’t get to see your ridiculous outfit?” Emma was trying her best to follow Regina’s instructions and was stirring the dough in the bowl until she felt it begin to resist; that’s when she knew it was ready (or so Regina had said). This, of course, had led to an argument, then a frustrated purple cloud puffing up in the middle of the kitchen, then an eyeful of skin, black leather, and lace.

“You’re staring, dear,” Regina dead-panned, suddenly feeling extremely exposed in an outfit she’d once found empowering; people certainly hadn’t looked at her that way in the Enchanted Forest. 

“Sorry, it’s just-“ Emma’s eyes dropped none-too-subtlety to the bountiful cleavage rolled out before her, “I, uh, didn’t expect the theatricality.” She cleared her throat and forced her gaze up, away from the beautiful valley with it’s wondrous hills, and resumed stirring the dough.

Regina could feel the blush spread across her chest, up her neck, and into her cheeks at the blonde’s wandering gaze; and yet….wasn’t that what this outfit had been designed for? 

She grinned, a cheeky flash of teeth, and leaned across the kitchen island in such a way that her chest practically spilled over her corset onto the marble; Emma’s eyes were on her breasts so fast the brunette was surprised she didn’t give herself whiplash. 

“You see something you like, dear?” Emma stopped stirring, her mouth opening and closing a few times without sound, even as Regina began pulling at one of the strings that kept her bodice together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for Swan Queen, 24

"You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you

Help me, I broke apart my insides  
Help me, I’ve got no soul to sell  
The only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself

I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed."

-In This Moment, "Closer" (cover)

 

It was the third time that night, but since they were far enough from the camp it didn’t matter overly much. No one else had thought twice about them pitching their separate tents so far out –personal space and all that. And, tonight, they didn’t have to muffle their screams or moans as the other gave into climax.

Emma had a hand wrapped around Regina’s throat, her fingers clenching tightly but carefully, and her teeth reddening the back of the woman’s neck. She pumped her hips against the older woman, pistoning three fingers deep into Regina’s hot, dripping core, and made a sound like an angry bull. It simply wasn’t deep enough, and not nearly hard enough; she wanted to fuck Regina until she screamed.

Regina, for her part, had her palms against a tree and was bending over to allow Emma all the access she needed. So when she felt four fingers bury inside of her (quickly followed by the whole fist), she dug her nails into bark and shouted so loud she was sure the Charmings would hear and come running.

But Emma began thrusting inside of her, hips contacting her own as the blonde humped her happy way into oblivion, and the teeth on her neck turned to lips.

It was as she was falling into ecstasy that she heard it, though… those words that damned them both.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Done for my Swen Secret Santa, 2013. :D

"You let me fall apart without letting go  
Then you pick up the pieces and you make me whole  
I didn’t want to escape  
From the bricks that I laid down

You are the only one  
The only one that sees me,  
Trusts me, and believes me  
You are the only one  
The only one that knows me  
And in the dark you show me

Yeah it’s perfectly reckless  
Damn  
You leave me defenseless  
So break in

And take everything I have  
Until there is nothing left  
Until it’s just your voice in my head  
And when the lights come on

You see me as I am."

-Halestorm, "Break In"

 

She’d been lying in bed for a while now –minutes? hours?- the dark silence uneasy and painful. It had been a few years since her accepted ‘redemption’ (by now she’d thought the pain would have passed, the nightmares would have let her be, the anxiety would have been different), but every now and then she digressed; she found herself back there, where she could feel the suffocating hatred rolling off the townspeople, burning her skin as if it were acid, see the anger in their eyes, hear the venom in their words: Evil Queen, unworthy of love, unworthy of forgiveness, monster, villain. 

 

As hard as she tried, she couldn’t stop the tears that welled up in her eyes and then spilled over the edge, making cool lines over cheeks and along her nose, pooling on the pillow beneath her. It was barely moments later before the silent sobbing started, and she tried desperately to control the tremors that coursed through her body as old memories bubbled to the surface, bringing guilt and self-hatred and a sadness so deeply rooted it made her bones as heavy as lead, her muscles as feeble as an elder’s. 

Who could ever truly love her after everything she’d done, after everything she’d caused, after everything she’d ruined? 

She was broken, perhaps beyond repair, and no one wanted a broken toy; she reminded herself of that over and over in the darkness, allowing the silence to swallow her tears of lonesomeness, until a long, strong arm wrapped around her waist and tugged, pulling her flush against the warmest, most loving person she’d ever had the fortune to encounter. Even that felt like a lie, though, resting in Emma’s protective embrace, because why would the Savior, the White Knight, the daughter of the Charmings, cling to her so tightly? 

“Gina,” she hears, mumbled sleepily by the blonde into the back of her neck, “I love you…….our children love you…hell, the dog loves you…you’re beautiful and perfect and if anyone ever says different they’re a fucking shithead.”

Regina barely stifles her need to continue crying as she listens (much less scowl at such coarse wording), grabbing onto the words like a life preserver, praying she doesn’t drown in her current waves of despair; she clings to the phantom touches from the previous night when they made love and Emma whispered sweet words of adoration into her shoulder as they pitched into ecstasy, the tight hugs of their son and twin daughters, the nonjudgmental love of the mutt they’d rescued from Charming’s animal shelter (he’d gone back there after proving his uselessness at the sheriff’s department), and suddenly her crying stifles, even if the shaking continues for a while longer.

But Emma just holds her all the tighter, understanding, reminding her of the love she’s found and the life she’s made, and repeating over and over how much Regina was worthy of it all, how much she’s loved, until she lulls her wife back to a more comfortable sleep against her chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for Swan Queen, jealous!Regina

The way her mouth is thinly set and her eyes hard suggests Regina is unhappy (so Emma thinks with an internalized sigh as she heads back towards the woman with their drinks). Black eyes cut back over her shoulder, and the blonde can practically feel the anger hanging in the air around her when she sidles up to her.

“I got you this really cool drink,” she greets, smiling in hopes of defusing the potential burning down of the Rabbit Hole. “Here,” she sets the martini glass in front of Regina, the drink blood red on the bottom, changing to electric green in the middle, and dark green on top; sitting next to the former Evil Queen it rather makes her look like the Disney villain… “It’s called Sex With An Alligator, it looked cool and it has apple in it…”

That glare that was trying to light someone on fire is suddenly aimed at her, “What? You haven’t even tried it, yet!”

“You were flirting with that bartender; don’t think I didn’t see you leaning over the bar and flashing that… that… infuriating smile!” Regina is suddenly much too close, hissing the words at her, and Emma only breaks eye contact to glance back towards the bar.

“Umm, Mikey is gay, Regina, we were just catching up…are you -are you jealous?”

Regina pulls back, glances at the big man behind the bar, and suddenly her expression falls (but Emma can see the blush rising in her cheeks), “Oh don’t be ridiculous,” she mutters as she brings the green drink to her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thelastseduction asked for Swan Queen, Regina tops, Emma begs

The third time she’d attempted to sneak her hand between them and touch herself, Regina’s fingers had closed on her wrist so viciously she had let out a yelp. She really had no one else to blame beside herself -the brunette _had_ warned her to stop.

“Regina,” she gasped, partly from the pain-induced adrenaline spike, but mostly from the sheer _need_ that was giving her severe tunnel vision. As a distraction from her own boiling arousal, she dug her fingernails into the mayor’s hips, causing the woman to hiss and glare down at her.

Emma couldn’t stop herself from whimpering at the sight of that old, familiar anger flaring up in Regina’s eyes as she loomed above her; a dark queen on her throne, wrath in her gaze. They were back to one-upping each other, their rivalry still burning hot, and the molten heat was settling between the sheriff’s legs.

The brunette quirked her lips, the corners curling to reveal a predatory flash of teeth, “What do you want, dear?” The syrupy sweetness of her tone was infuriatingly condescending, but Emma didn’t particularly care at the moment.

“Touch me… fuck, Regina, I want your hand on me…”

A low, happy noise was Regina’s only answer as she slipped wonderfully dexterous fingers between their slick bodies and brushed over the blonde’s clit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mermaidsandsprinkles asked for Swan Queen, an old record player

Setting the needle on the vinyl record and flipping the power switch, Regina moved towards the middle of the room where Emma was standing awkwardly.

The record hisses and mades a popping click before the needle catches, then launches itself into a low, comfortable white noise.

“Isn’t this a little before your time?” she asks the blonde.

Emma shrugs as she draws Regina against her, slow and deliberate. “Sure…but that doesn’t mean I can’t like it. Besides, it brings back good memories.”

The song begins, the notes warm and melancholy all at once, and Regina hears Emma sigh as much as she can feel the tension slip from her. She allows the woman to cradle her, to rock them back and forth in the mostly-dark room as Frank Sinatra sings about dancing among the stars.

“This is one of my favorite songs,” she hears, and can’t imagine Emma ever listening to Sinatra, but then again…Emma has never failed to surprise her.

Her fingers grip the front of Emma’s shirt, the smell of old coffee and sweat (remnants of her work day) greeting her as she rests her cheek against Emma’s shoulder; home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rainbowkisses-andunicornstickers asked for Swan Queen, trying to get a pet

“Well, how about this one?”

Narrowing her eyes on the little scaly beast, Emma pursed her lips.

“I’m pretty sure it knows I killed one of it’s more dangerous relatives. He’s looking at me funny.” The lizard, of course, cocked it’s head to track the flailing hand movements of the Savior.

“Nonsense. It’s simply curious…they hunt by movement and you’re doing a good deal of causing a scene over a tiny lizard.”

“It won’t be tiny for long, it’s going to grow to two feet,” Emma points at the information tag under the bearded dragon’s enclosure, and Regina sighs.

“We’re down to him or a fish, and I’m pretty sure Ariel will have your mother banging down our door for animal cruelty if we go with Bubbles,” she motioned to one of the employees who immediately came over to assist her, “we will take this one here.” 

As the barely-five inch lizard was settled into his cardboard box, Emma sighed, “Okay, but I get to pick his name,” which earned her a classic ‘do tell’ eyebrow lift from Regina. 

“Toothless.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korderoo asked for Swan Queen, 214  
> ....You!!! That wasn’t a tagged ship… :P But because I love you so much (and because the song this fell on made me laugh hysterically), I am doing this anyway. Feel special!!! ;D

"Short skirts and long legs, she talks with her body  
Says no one can get by without taking their eyes  
From off of her tight everything  
She knows she wins cause she never takes anyone home with her  
She ain’t buying anything I say  
Maybe she just, she just likes the ladies.”

-‘She Likes The Ladies’ by Longreef

 

This was their fourth go-round at the Rabbit Hole, one knocking back shots like they were running out of booze, the other playing up every dashing (his own words) aspect of himself. He had, of course, been expecting that returning home from Neverland would begin their path towards… well, something.

But no matter how many witty lines he pulled out, no matter how often he tried for another kiss (a real one, this time), he fell short.

It had become irritating, the sudden cold shoulder he was getting, and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what he was doing wrong. That was, until a certain brunette showed up, all short skirt and long legs, stilettos and plunging cleavage.

Her sudden shift in demeanor was obvious, even to someone like him, like a puppy perking up when it’s owner returned home. Gone was the unconcerned air of boredom, the annoyance and the frown. Her smile was dazzling, her eyes trailing (and perhaps a bit lingering), as she took in all that was Regina Mills.

Hook opened his mouth, partly in surprise and partly because his bruised ego wanted to defend his perceived slight. But before he could even get a word out, the bartender passed him another glass of rum and muttered, “Told ya, you owe me fifty bucks.”


End file.
